


Stealing someones clothes is also crime

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wakes up after another night of being beaten up. But for some reason this time is very different.</p><p>warnings: I guess if you haven't seen the season two trailers this could be spoilerish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing someones clothes is also crime

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of prompted by the Daredevil season two trailers. Mostly the part where Foggy tries to take Matt's suit. So chronologically it would take place after that?

 

 

The room was spinning, everything was in a haze, and all he could taste was blood. The rustling of bandages and feel of stitches let him know his opponent went in hard on him. The sting in his arm hurt, but at least this time a bullet only grazed him. But this was a normal night for Matt. But not so normal as he was lying completely laying naked on his couch.

Matt remembered having a fight with Frank. He remembered stumbling home and falling in the stairs. But he didn't remember calling Claire in another _"I got my ass handed to me again, please hurry over because I'm bleeding out."_ calls. He grabbed his phone and listened as it went through list of most recent calls. Claire was not on there. That could only mean Foggy had came over in another surprise check to see if Matt was alive.

"Call Foggy."

The phone rang but no one answered. It worried Matt a little because Foggy always stayed by his side when he was hurt like this. For him to be gone, it could only mean something worse than Matt's injuries had happened. His mind could only think the worst and that _something_ had happened to Karen.

Dragging himself off the couch he headed for his closet. It was a slow, painful journey to a destination only a few steps away. Matt had even managed to rip a few stitches and cursed. He knew Claire would be pissed now.

The pain made his senses dulled, that or it was a concussion, because he hadn't noticed until he opened the closet that every article of clothing was gone. And all his sheets and comforters. All he had was on the floor and blood stained. It was a very thin see through sheet that he'd be indecently exposed if he tried to use it to cover himself to leave to get more clothes. Not to mention how could he explain the blood stains?

The suit was gone. Even the old "black pajamas" outfit he used to wear was gone. His sticks were gone. Matt didn't even have so much as a vegetable knife.

There could be only one culprit.

"CALL FOGGY"

Matt screamed this at his phone at least ten times, before finally ordering the phone to text Foggy.

Stealing someones clothes is also a crime.

Matt laid back on the couch and drifted to sleep a few times before he heard the familiar sound of his phone calling out.

_Foggy Foggy Foggy Foggy._

"Hey buddy, how ya' feeling?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"I have them."

"I figured that much out. Care to elaborate on exactly where they are?"

"No exactly counselor as you would get out of bed, rip out all your stitches, and probably indecently expose yourself to Hell's Kitchen winding up in jail."

"Foggy, just bring me something to wear... _now_." he didn't mean to use his angry Daredevil tone, but it just slipped out.

"As we don't have the funds to bail you out for indecent exposure, nor a way to hire a PR team to spin the story of "Local lawyer who put Fisk away loses his mind and streaks around Hell's Kitchen" that would inevitably be on the front page of New York Bulletin... well, as your lawyer I'm going to have to say no."

"Since when have you been my lawyer?"

"Since I found out your run around at night in tights doing stupid ass vigilante shit and knew you'd need legal counseling in the future when you unquestionably do something insanely reckless."

"I would say thanks, but my genitals are shrinking from the cold... so I won't."

"I'll have Claire turn up the heat. She'll be by in a bit to check on you. But she won't give you clothes, so don't bother asking."

"Ugh. Foggy, just..."

"Just _nothing_ Matt. You are on a vigilante time out to cool your head. You can't keep charging in at a guy who comes at you guns blazing. You're going to die."

Matt couldn't exactly argue with that. There was a silence and both Matt and Foggy could sense there were so many words that could not be verbalized transferred through that radio silence.

"As much as I hate to say this, take the day and try and strategize or whatever you vigilante types try and do to pull your heads out of your asses."

Matt let out a tiny scoffing noise." Ok Foggy. Just promise me one thing?"

"What, Murdock?"

"Don't try and destroy my suit?"

"Fine, but just so you know... The suit is flame retardant. So, that's a plus! Bye, buddy. I'll come see you later."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a few parts, mostly where Matt can't handle the Punisher/Frank (because who knows??? it kind seems like he can handle him, but like who knows?). 
> 
> And obviously I made up where Foggy and Claire have exchanged numbers, and are on friendly terms. Because I kind of need Foggy and Claire to be on friendly terms. So I can imagine them sending snarky text back and forth about how Matt's a pain in the ass. Maybe them going to Josie's and getting a drink when he does something completely reckless and they need to celebrate Matt having survived and commiserate and unwind. 
> 
> I NEED THIS MARVEL!!!


End file.
